


Tulkh

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [126]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gender Identity, M/M, Possessive Dwarves, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin takes advantage of the wealth and privilege of being melhekh to light the rooms that are his, and to see his lover, his ulnas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tulkh

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin, sex with Nori  
> Prompt: Lithe  
> Alternate Universe: Agnu Ra Nutû

In the forge, it had always been too dimly lit to properly appreciate the beauty of Nori's lithe body, with his dense red hair and lean muscles underneath. Thorin's own strength is born of battlefield and forge, heavy and broad. Nori has to be strong, to wield a mace as he does, with such deadly effect, but it's a strength born of a runner, of a dancer. Of a thief who has to outwit his enemies and outrun them, more often than simply outfight and outlast them.

Thorin takes advantage of the wealth and privilege of being melhekh to light the rooms that are his, and to see his lover, his ulnas. His yasthûn, though never his consort. Never seen by anyone but him and those closest to him, both because Nori will not allow it, and he will not have it. Nori is _his_ , and Thorin will not share him with anyone, not even to publicly claim him as such.

Nori's hands tighten on his hips, the beautiful thief rolling his hips to thrust up into Thorin, dragging his attention back to the here and now. "Thinking too much, tulkhê." He curls his fingers slightly, digging blunt nails into Thorin's skin so they'll leave marks for later. No one will see them, but they will both know they're there.

"Then keep me from doing so." Thorin shifts his weight, settling a little more firmly onto Nori, tightening his inner muscles around Nori so he can draw a strangled hiss from the thief. He likes to watch Nori like this, as he rides his ulnas, and Nori fights to keep from rolling them over, to pound into Thorin, taking the dominant position without asking.

Sometimes Thorin wishes he would, but they are both too aware of the change in retaking Erebor. Not just tulkh and uthrab, who can be whatever they like in the dark. No longer just Thorin and Nori, who share nights in a forge, and pretend not to know each other in public, because Thorin is a respectable craftsman and Nori a criminal and a bastard besides.

Though some of the same roles as before keep them apart, though sometimes Thorin is willing to tell those who'd mutter and shake their heads to take a walk on unstable rock, Nori is _his_ , is uthrabhu, is yasthûnhu, and Thorin will not let what is his be stolen from him.

Nori shifts, surging up to nip at Thorin's lips, muttering in khuzdul that he'd rather be fucking Thorin into the mattress hard enough to make Thorin forget his name, never mind what's going through his head right now. Digging his fingers into Thorin's hips, resting his head against Thorin's so they're sharing breath.

"Please." Thorin has been waiting for Nori to ask, because he cannot do it himself, not now.

Laughing softly, Nori rolls them, lacing his fingers through Thorin's before pinning Thorin's hands to the mattress. Withdrawing almost entirely before he slams in again, drawing a gasp from Thorin. It doesn't take him long to reduce Thorin to murmurs and pleas, giving Thorin all he wants. Driving him through his orgasm, and holding on while Thorin arches his back, every muscle tightening as it sweeps through him. Panting as Nori keeps going, dragging him along toward another peak, making him groan and whimper.

Nori all but shoves him over the edge, tumbling after him without a sound, collapsing heavily onto Thorin, his head resting on Thorin's breast. He is so careful to not pay the softness any particular attention unless Thorin invites him to, but after, he always rests against Thorin like this for a little while. Always rests his head just so its tucked up beneath Thorin's chin, cheek against the softness that Thorin hasn't paid any attention to since the fall of Erebor.

The room is warm enough that Thorin doesn't need to pull a blanket up around them, but he detangles one hand from Nori's anyway, bringing it up to hold Nori close.

Perhaps tonight Nori will remain for a while longer, instead of slipping away as if this were the forge in the Ered Luin.

**Author's Note:**

> My Nori-muse is plotting to drag Thorin down to Thorin's forge at some point, and doing whatever it takes to get Thorin out of his head. It is likely to involve sex, and it might also involve someone catching them at it who isn't supposed to, because somewhere between this and _Gandind_ , Nori goes from being Thorin's well-kept secret to his Consort, even if he _still_ doesn't like staying the night or wearing anything that makes it obvious he's the Royal Consort.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> melhekh = king  
> ulnas = lover  
> tulkhê = my smith  
> tulkh = smith  
> uthrab = thief  
> uthrabhu = his thief  
> yasthûn = male wife  
> yasthûnhu = his male wife
> 
> The use of wife and husband in this AU are not tied to the genders - biological or identified - of the two involved, but to the roles they play. For Thorin, even if he identified as female, his spouse would always be a wife, because he is King, and a King has no husband, only a wife. So Nori is technically wife-who-is-male, regardless of if they show it to the world or not. Anyone who is the head of a clan or house would take a wife, even if they are female and the wife is male.


End file.
